Mirrors in the Moonlight
by Sammie Writes
Summary: She wanted to see her mother again for years. But when it finally happened, Lucina finds herself hurt and confused.


**Mirrors in the Moonlight**

 _"He loves me… He loves me not…"_

She tossed the sword into the neck of the dummy, her actions becoming wild. Lucina was just looking to hit something than train. Confused and emotional, she needed to just let it out in one of the best ways she could.

 _"I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am! Oh, gods! You brought...HER!"_

Her feelings came out in one anguished scream as her Falchion cut the dummies head clean off its shoulders. She drove the tip of Falchion into the ground and knelt to her knees.

Lucina wanted to see her mother and father again so terribly it hurt. Yet she felt just as miserable as she did those many, many lonely nights. Her mother's accusations towards her father when they met again echoed in her head for days now. The fact that she could even accuse Father of wronging her so made her world collapse on itself.

She always believed they were one of the ideal couples, a romance to strive for. But that? Seeing Mother have so little faith in Father… Lucina simply wasn't sure of what to think. Her chest hurt when she looked back on that moment, and she would feel like she was about to cry, throw up, or both. But then another side of her would be filled with rage. Her father's mistress?! Like Lucina would truly go after a married man!

She knew she couldn't stay on the ground forever, sliding Falchion into its sheath, Lucina dusted herself off. She spotted Father with Robin, his tactician.

His _female_ tactician.

His _unmarried_ tactician.

His tactician of whom Lucina had little to no memory of.

Father and Robin were talking about something, Lucina could barely make out what they said. There was a smile on Father's face that Lucina rarely saw since she joined the Shepherds. It was a smile usually reserved for Lucina and Aunt Lissa (and presumably Aunt Emmeryn, were she still alive).

And now, Robin.

Robin parted from Father with a wave of the hand and headed off to another tent. Lucina was at her heels, her brow furrowed, almost willing a hole burned into Robin's skull. As soon as Robin disappeared into the tent, Lucina picked up her speed and tore inside. "What do you think you're up to?!" Lucina demanded.

Robin whipped around, jumping at the sight of her. "I bet your pardon?"

"Don't act all innocent! What were you doing with Father inside his tent?"

"We were just-"

"You were trying to get close to him for some nefarious reason, weren't you?!"

"We have to talk often, Lucina," said Robin, "I'm Chrom's chief tactician, his top aide, and his trusted military advisor. Our duties demand we speak often, if not constantly."

Scoffing slightly, Lucina crossed her arms over her chest. "A reasonable enough cover story, I suppose…" She paused for a moment. "Are you saying you have no intention of seducing him?"

Robin blinked once, twice, thrice. "Alright, get out," she said firmly. If she was angry, her tone did not show it much.

"But you are with him all the time, yes?" Lucina took a step forward, prompting Robin to step back. "And he trusts you so much."

'Maybe more than Mother,' said a snide little voice in her head.

"It would be so easy to fall in love, even if you didn't mean to."

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, Lucina," Robin said, the anger in her voice was slightly more apparent. "Out."

"Very well. But from here on out, I will be as your shadow! I will see things as they are for myself!"

True to her word, Lucina followed Robin for the next few days. While she did speak with Father often, she also spoke with others among the Shepherds. Including her future uncle. But it was during meals, Lucina noticed Mother and Father never sat together. And she was pretty sure she heard Mother was spending the last few nights with Ms. Cordelia.

She overheard an… argument between them, perhaps? Neither were yelling, but they were not quite happy with each other.

"Have you seen the oddballs I've picked up over the last few years? Was Lucina really that out of the ordinary?"

"She was unknown to us and crying in your arms! What else was I supposed to think?"

"That you trust your husband! That you trust that I wouldn't do that to you! I trusted you!" Lucina heard a dull sound of something hitting cloth. Father's hands perhaps? "But apparently you don't trust me. Guess it was too much to ask for an actual partnership."

Mother gasped as though Father had struck her, though nothing indicated such. Her breathing had gone shaky. "I want an annulment," Mother said, her voice as delicate as a leave on the wind.

Lucina tore off before she could hear anymore. Her chest hurt. She felt like she was going to throw up. She wanted to cry. She didn't want to have to choose between Father and Mother.

 _"He loves me… He loves me not…"_

Was Lucina even surprised? Mother was so quick to jump to conclusions.

 _"I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am!"_

But did Father really have to be so hard on Mother? Perhaps that was why Mother was quick to judge.

 _"_ Oh _gods! You brought...HER!"_

"Will you shut up and listen?!" Lucina screamed, wishing she had that night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I really can't stand how the game treat's Chrom's other love interests when they meet Lucina. Theirs is no goddamn reason why Sully, or even Sumia (MAYBE Maribelle) couldn't have had a similar reaction as Robin (the fact that Robin is the only one who isn't jumping the gun is what really set's me off). And Olivia, hands down, is the one who is shat upon the most. Lucina's mother really could have been anyone, but by the end I needed a name.

Which is nothing to say about how Lucina would take it. Like, wow how confusing must it be to see your long-dead parents, and one immediately accuses the other of adultery. I eventually thought 'jeez, no wonder Lucina's support with F!Robin is the way it is.'

While I was going to include parts of F!Robin and Lucina's B-support, I found it better to leave on a more ambiguous note. Especially with how Robin reacted to Lucina's accusations. Is she in love with Chrom? Was she just peeved at Lucina for making assumptions? Will Chrom turn to her now that his marriage has fallen apart? I didn't mention Cynthia because wasn't needed for the story, but the fact that she isn't mentioned could mean anything.

The title comes from the Noosa song of the same name. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story, it just had it stuck in my head.


End file.
